Sonics' Love Adventure
by ChibiSonikku
Summary: Sonic and Amy went married in first chapter. Besides the beautifull day, something terrible happened and now Sonic is trying to find his love. He gets into troubles with differend Sonic characters. Yeah, I asked the permission from the "creators" .
1. Chapter I

It was a little bit rainy and dark but still beautiful day. It was a day, when Sonic and Amy went married. Amy wore a wonderful white dress with a white flower on his spikes and Sonic wore a casual black suit with a golden necktie. Sonic and Amy were invited almost everyone on Mobius to their wedding. Tails was Sonics' best man and Cream was Amy's bridesmaid. The church was decorated by Blaze and it was full of red and white roses. There was some kind of gate in the middle of the church.

The first wedding guest, Silver, was coming, when Sonic was already on a church with his best man Tails. They were about to drink something short alcohol. You know, getting married is kind of exciting to some people. Sonic was almost ready to go to married, but Amy and guests were not there yet. Silver congratulate Sonic, while other guests were coming in. Everyone had very beautiful suits and dresses, and all of them congratulate Sonic. Tails tried to calm Sonic down with alcohol, but Sonic was about to faint, because he was so excited.

Finally the church bell started to chime. Sonic was waiting Amy inside the church on the seat (he was a little bit drunk, because that alcohol was so strong, besides he is only 18 years old). Church organ started to play something very familiar melody, which made Knuckles, Tails', Blazes and Cream's eyes to weep. Then Amy walked in with a flower bunch in her hands. Sonic was looking his darling with very amazed face. He felt a little bit bustles in his pants. He thought, that something was there waiting for the next wedding night. Amy was walking to Sonic, and soon they both were walking to priest. Priest was an old hedgehog, who was really in the retirement, but he said that he want to wed Sonic and Amy, because he adored Sonic very much.

"Welcome everyone. Today we are here because our hero, Sonic, and his coming wife, Amy, are getting married. I hope that we all can recall this day with joy. So, if someone has something against this marriage, say it now." priest said.

No one did say anything, so the priest continued:

"So, no one is not against your marriage, let's continue. You, Mobius' hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"Yeah, I royally will!" Sonic said.

"So, Amy Rose, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" priest continued.

"Are u kidding? Sure! I mean I will!" Amy said.

Then Tails gave the wedding ring to Sonic and Cream gave the wedding ring to Amy. Then Sonic continued:

"I, Sonic the Hedgehog, take thee Amy to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness.. Ummn… And in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." Sonic said a little bit excited.

Then was Amy's turn:

"I, Amy Rose, take thee Sonic to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

"In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." the priest said and continued:

"You can now kiss the bride."

Sonic kissed Amy, and at the same time something very strange was happening. A huge bright red light filled up the whole church and one wedding guest at a time disappeared into the light. Nobody couldn't do anything, because that mysterious light was so bright that everybody had to hold their eyes closed. Everyone could just hear a strident screaming. Atmosphere was chaotic. 

***


	2. Chapter II

"Ouch, my head…" Sonic yawned

"By the way, where am I anyway?" Sonic asked himself.

A raindrop dropped on Sonics' nose and Sonic sneezed.

"Oh god, I think I'm getting sick." Sonic spoke himself

Sonic stood up and he saw that he was in the forest. The sun was shining right on his face and beautiful and small water drops dropped on his face. Flowers in the forest were bright and colourful. Few deer were running down next to small stream. Sonic went to the stream and washed his face with cold water. He fumbled his faces and noticed something strange. There was a scar on a cheek. The second strange thing was that he couldn't remember anything… What happened at church? Sonic tried to remember something, but he just didn't make it. Then he started to walk to a huge hill. Maybe he can then see where he really is. He sniffed some flowers while walking. They smelled fabulous and he decided to pick a bunch of them.

Now Sonic was on top of the hill. For his bad luck… He saw only black ashes all over the place where he was looking at. At the middle of that bare place was… there was a church. Then Sonic remembered everything… He remembered Amy, weddings, red bright light and everything else. He was about to cry, but something kept him hard as stone. It was the curiousness. He ran to church with speed of sound.

The church's door was hung, so it was very painful to open. Then Sonic decided to did his fame spin dash attack and he went right through the door. Inside the church smelled stuffy and it was very hard to see through the terrible smoke and breathing was very hard to do. He had to hold on his nose while he went to the middle of church, where the sunshine shined a little bit. Sonic kept walking and went to in front of the altar and kneeled down. He started to cry… a lot! He was pleased, because he was alone and no one didn't see him crying like a little baby.

"Where the hell are you Amy?" he asked himself and continued.

"And u, Tails, my own best man and best friend! Are u all guys dead now? And what time is it? What month? What year? Am I still alive, or am I the only one who is dead? Or is this a bad dream, bad dream of my imagination? Please wake me up!!!!" Sonic cried in the dark church.

Sonic felt himself very tired and thirsty. He understood that he can't stay in the church, because that smoke was maybe pernicious, so he went back to out and the sun was shining again on his face. It felt very good after crying, but Sonic was so thirsty, that it was maybe bad thing.

Sonic went back to forest and he found a log cottage after he was walked something about an hour. He was about to faint, because he was so tired, thirsty and hungry. The log cottage was only 50 meters far from Sonic. Every step felt painful to him.

Suddenly Sonic lost his consciousness and he felt into a ground. He was just too tired and everything. He was about to let go, when suddenly someone came. Sonic didn't have enough strength to open his eyes. That mysterious character raised him into his arms and took Sonic to somewhere.

What was all that? Who was that mysterious character? Maybe she/ he would have some answer to Sonics' questions?

***


	3. Chapter III

Sonic woke up. He was very confused about the place where he was. It was some kind of log cottage. There was many paintings on the wall. And the room, where Sonic was, was bedroom. He smelled coffee and just baked buns. He felt some kind of familiar feeling. Then a violet hedgehog with black stripes came to Sonic. He was about same size as Sonic was. He had nice violet fur on his chest.

"Who are u?" Sonic asked quickly.

"Oh hey, I'm Slayer the Hedgehog and u are…?" Slayer asked.

"Where am I?" Sonic asked without giving an answer.

"U are in my home. I built this by myself." Slayer said with smile on his face.

"So, Slayer the Hedgehog, u see I just woke up and I don't know what time it is or what day and I'm very hungry and thirsty… So would u please give me something to eat and drink? Please, it would be very nice." Sonic begged.

"Just call me Slay. I just bake some buns, so sure u can eat them. Coffee is ready too. I have to say, but when I found u, u was in very bad shape. So… I'm not forcing u, but it would be very cool, if u will stay here for two or maybe three days." Slayer asked at same time he and Sonic were walking to the kitchen.

"Oh, do u really mean that? Thank u very much Slay!!! So, shall we eat something now, pal?" Sonic asked gratefully.

The kitchen was very spacious. Cabinets were full of different utensils and other stuffs. There was two cups and two plates on the table.

Both hedgehogs were eating buns and drinking coffee. They had very interesting conversations about everything. Sonic found out, that Slayer was interested of swimming, fitness and… boys. Sonic was kind of confused, because he couldn't ever imagine that Slayer was gay. Slayer found out, that Sonic hated water and his favourite food was chilidogs. Then someone came in.

"Hi darling, I'm home!" white hedgehog shouted and continued,

"Oh, u have guest, what's his name? And don't say that he's your secret love!"

"Cool down honey." Slayer said and went to kiss the white hedgehog.

Sonic didn't know what happened, because Slayer and that other hedgehog were in the other room. Luckily, they came back soon, and Sonic saw that the white hedgehog was boy. Sonic was a little bit scared.

"So, he is my boyfriend Killer the Hedgehog." Slayer said peacefully.

"Oh, u have baked some buns! I love u so much Slay-darling!" Killer yelled.

Then Slayer and Killer kissed again. Sonic had enough and he went outside. He just couldn't stand when he saw two guys kissing each other. It was just so different, because he was get used only to straight guys. Outside the house the sun was going down and the sky was full of orange and red colour. Sonic looked at the lake, what located about 50 meters from the log cottage. The water seems so warm and clean. Then he remembered Amy again… Amy in her white wedding dress. A tear rolled on Sonics' cheek. Then Sonic started to cry… again. He didn't know that Slayer was behind him. Slayer became sad, when he saw Sonic crying like that. Slayer hugged him from behind. Sonic freaked out a little bit. But he didn't struggle. He was too sad and powerless to do it. He just needed a hug, doesn't matter whose it was. He just needed it.

After a while, when Sonic was calmed down a little, Slayer asked why he was crying, because he didn't know the story about Amy's destiny.

"Sonic… Why are u crying? U can tell me everything, no matter what is it, just tell me, if u have something what is irritating u." Slayer whispered on Sonics' ear.

Sonic told everything he remembered to Slayer and Killer. In the end they all three hedgehogs were crying together, until Killer asked very important thing, which would change the opinion about Amy's and other wedding guests' destiny.

"So, are u Sonic the Hedgehog?" Killer asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's me. Why are u asking and didn't I tell my name before?" Sonic asked a little bit confused.

"No, u didn't." Slayer said quickly before Killer started to speak again.

"So… U saw that burned area around the church? It happened about 7 moths ago. U and Amy were getting married in that day. The blue hedgehog, called Sonic the Hedgehog, saved everybody on that place. He fought with that monster who came to destroy the weddings. That monster was so powerful, that u couldn't do anything to destroy it. U were in the forest in coma. That's why u didn't remember anything about that fight." Killer took a little break and continued:

"There is a gravestone on churchyard. It belongs to u, Sonic, It have no corpse because no one didn't found u." Killer said and took another bun.

"But how can I be still alive?" Sonic asked.

"No one knows, but u see I'm getting a little bit tired, so can we continue tomorrow?" Killer asked and yawned.

"Sure." Sonic said and continued:

"So where I'm going to sleep?"

"Hmmm…. Unfortunately we have no extra beds… What we should do honey?" Slayer asked from Killer

"Then Sonic sleeps with us!" Killer said a little bit horny smile on his faces.

Sonic was about to vomit. Sleeping with two gays? No way!

"So… I can sleep on the sofa…" Sonic said, almost begged.

"No, u are the guest so u have to sleep in the bed. I can sleep on the sofa with my honey. Ok?" Slayer asked nicely.

"Oh c'mon! That's double bed, so it's more understandable if u guys sleep there, I can take the sofa. Besides I have already slept in the cold forest!" Sonic said.

"Yes, that's the reason why u deserve to sleep in bed! U have suffered so much everything terrible, so please! Take the bed!" Killer said.

"But…" Sonic said, but Slayer interrupted him.

"Now, shut the fuck up or I'll come to fuck your ass when u are sleeping!" Slayer said angry.

Sonic has nothing to say anymore. He decided to go to bed, before it was too late. He just wanted to know where Amy and other guests where now. But he was so sleepy, so when he went to bed he fell asleep immediately.

***


	4. Chapter IV

At 3.00 o'clock Killer came and sat next to Sonic on the bed. Sonic didn't react because he slept. He looked at Sonic and he thought that Sonic was kind of cute when he slept. Killer touched Sonic on the cheek and then he gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Poor u, Sonic… I hope that everything will be solved to u…" Killer said and went back to sofa, where Slayer was waiting for him.

"Soooooniiiiiic!!!! Wake up!" Slayer shouted on Sonics' ear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic freaked out.

"Shh… Don't wake my honey, he is still sleeping." Slayer said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Slay… What's for breakfast?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing yet. I just woke up and I had no time to make breakfast… Besides it's Killer's turn to make breakfast." Slayer regretted.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm not even hungry yet!" Sonic lied.

Sonics' tummy growled a little. Slayer heard it and he started to giggle. Sonic was scared because of that funny giggle. Slayer noticed that.

"So… U are kinda hungry, don't u?" Slayer asked and giggled a little bit.

"Yeah, kinda…" Sonic said and blushed.

"What's happening here?" Killer yawned and stretched.

"We were waiting for u… Ur time to cook, remember, honey?" Slayer said.

"Oh! I'm so sorry… So, what do u guys want to eat?" Killer asked alarmed.

"If u are asking that from me, I would say, that I want to eat u!" Slayer flirted and continued:

"Ummn… Sonic, what do u want to eat?"

"Chilidogs would be nice!" Sonic said.

"Ok, so u two can do now something else while I'm making those chilidogs…" Killer said.

Sonic and Slayer went outside. It was very foggy and damp. Sonic tried to saw the lake, which he saw yesterday, but it was almost impossible to see that far. While Sonic was looking for the lake with his eyes. Slayer went to somewhere, but came back very soon and said:

"Chilidogs are ready."

"Kinda fast!" Sonic said thankfully, while Killer came out.

"Aren't u guys coming?" Sonic wondered.

"Oh, they are for u… We have our own way to get breakfast." Killer said with soft and passionate voice.

Sonic rushed inside the house. He scared that he will get traumas because of those boy hedgehogs. He ate very quickly.

"Hmm… Maybe I have to leave this place… I have nothing to do here and I scare every second here… It's not sensible to stay here longer." Sonic said himself and started to walk away from the log cottage. When he was far enough, he shouted:

"I will never forget u guys! I will come to visit u someday!"

Then Sonic remembered that Killer didn't tell all things yesterday, but it doesn't bother him, because he had already enough information. Now the only thing he had to do is that he has to rush to the capital of Mobius, because it's the place, where Amy lives.

***


	5. Chapter V

Sonic ran to the forest. There was very hard to see, because there was so foggy and dark. It was only possible to see about 5 meters forwards. Sonic felt himself a little bit guilty, because he didn't say anything for Slayer and Killer when he left. He didn't even know what way he should go if he wanted to go to the capital.

Sonic had no choices, so he decided to turn around and go back to the log cottage, but it was impossible… There was so foggy and dark. He couldn't see the stream which he had followed before he had loosing his consciousness. Now Sonic was very disappointed to his own decision to leave the place. The forest was actually very different than at the first time, because those wonderful flowers were gone and Sonic didn't smell anything. He continued his run to the way he thought the capital was, but after two minutes he crashed into three. Leaves dropped on Sonics' head. Sonic didn't give up, so he took leaves of his head, stood up and started to run with speed of sound like usually. Now he managed to run out the forest. He stopped and saw the capital's big skyscrapers about one kilometre ahead. Now he was on the park. He was so excited… but then he understood one thing. He had been missing over half years, so it would be very strange, if he will suddenly appear from somewhere. He had to make a plan… but what kind of plan? Sonic sat down. He tried to find out a sensible and ingenious plan. Maybe he had to be just so fast, that no one can't see him? Or maybe he had to buy a costume that no one can't recognize him?

Suddenly something interrupted his planning. Amy was walking on the road, which was opposite of the place where Sonic sat. Sonic jumped into a bush because it would be a big disaster, if Amy sees him. At the same second Sonics' heart broke down. Amy was walking with Silver… They seemed so happy together. They were laughing, eating ice-cream and holding hands. Sonic was about to jump out of the bush and show himself to Amy, but he couldn't do that. Amy would be so confused that she would get heart attack! A tear dropped on Sonics' cheek. He was so sad after seeing that. When Silver and Amy were far enough Sonic came out of the bush and ran with speed of sound to the capital searching some kind of uncertain bar, where no one will not recognize him. There he would take few drinks and cry so much as he can. He ran through the downtown and about after five seconds he was on the "dark side" of the capital. There were many suspicious and dirty persons on the streets. Almost in every corner was dead body, drug dealer, paedophile or rapist. Sonic had never been in that part of the capital, so he was very scared. Maybe this was not so good idea at all?

After a while Sonic found some kind of a motel. It seemed very shaggy and dirty, but Sonic haven't got any choices. He went to the motel's hallway. He heard very much different shouts and screams. Sonic got chills. He couldn't think about what those males and females were doing on their rooms. Sonic was about to leave the place, but suddenly he saw someone intimate person sitting at the table. Sonic ran to him quickly.

"Oh, finally I found someone familiar hedgehog!" Sonic shouted and hugged hedgehog.

"Wha…" Shadow freaked out and dropped his drinking glass of his hand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Shads…" Sonic apologized.

"Hmph… U are so pathetic! U ruined my whole day! U are going to pay for this!!!" Shadow shouted angry and took his gun.

"Oh, now u are going to play a big boy, don't ya? Sonic underestimated.

Shadow set a bullet to his gun, took the safety of the gun and bushed Sonic hardly onto the wall.

"Sha- Shadow… U can't be serious! U can kill me here!" Sonic panicked.

"Yes I can, if I want to!" Shadow shouted and laughed loudly.

Everybody in the motel were watching that forbidding situation. Few guys cheered Shadow to shot Sonic and somebody were calling a police.

"Don't call to anyone, or I'll shoot u too!" Shadow warned.

"Shadow, can we settle this in somewhere else?" Sonic begged.

"Hmph… U have not enough man to settle this in this place?" Shadow underestimated.

"And u have not enough man to settle this in somewhere else? Are u scared of being attacked by a handsome, blue and the world fastest hedgehog?" Sonic teased.

Shadow was about to explode because of his anger. He didn't even notice his own next move: he pushed the trigger.

***


	6. Chapter VI

Both hedgehogs were lying on the floor. Sonic looked the dim light, which was above him. It related the previous occurrence on his mind:

_Sonic ran along the wall to the floor. He cried, because he was so shocked and confused. Shadow didn't shot him; he shot on his own chest._

_Suddenly Shadow fell on Sonics' lap. Warm blood dribbled out of Shadows chest and it smudged Sonic quickly. Shadow raised his head little bit._

"_Sonic… Maybe this sounds a little bit strange, but I…" Shadow whispered and lost his consciousness._

: So, that happened… Now they both were lying on the floor… Shadow was not dead yet, at least he was still warm. Gunshot wound wasn't bleeding so much anymore. Sonic was shocked, because he thought that Shadow's consciousness and everything was his fault. He couldn't move any part of his body, because of the shock. Finally someone said something:

"Hey, maybe u should go to bed and try to sleep some… U have had a long day."

"But where can I sleep? I have no room yet and I have no rings." Sonic asked depressed.

"Oh, U can sleep in Shadow's room. U guys know each other?" Someone asked.

"Oh yeah… Thanks… But what about Shads? The bullet is still inside his chest." Sonic asked worried.

"I'm a doctor! I can take care of that!" Someone else shouted from somewhere.

"Oh, thank u so much!" Sonic shouted back and went to the room.

While Sonic was on the room, the doctor eviscerated Shadow's bullet out of his chest.

"Why the hell Shadow didn't shot me…" Sonic thought himself.

"Why he shot himself… What he tried to say to me?" Sonic asked himself and tried to remember what Shadow tried to say.

"_Sonic… Maybe this sounds a little bit strange, but I…"_

"But I am hungry? But I have to go to toilet? But I am a paedophile?" Sonic tried to solve the thing.

"Hmmn… Maybe it's just better to try to sleep some… I will ask that thing from Shadow…" Sonic said himself and yawned.

Sonic fell asleep kind of quickly, but he saw a nightmare about Shadow… In the dream everything was Sonics' fault and everybody in the world tried to kill Sonic.

Suddenly Sonic awaked. Someone was touching his body. Sonic opened his eyes, but there was so dark that he couldn't see anything.

"Who the hell are u and what are u doing?!" Sonic shouted loudly.

***


	7. Chapter VII

Sonic switched the lights on quickly. He didn't saw any characters around him. The thing what was touching his body was only a curtain, what fluttered because of the wind. But… Sonic didn't open the window, did he? He glanced the window quickly and noticed that it was open for his surprise. Sonic was very confused. Who opened the window? Then he heard the floor's creaking. Sonic cringed and turned his head to the way, where the voice came. Someone stood next to the window. Sonic recognized him very quickly.

"Sha-Shadow? U are not dead?" Sonic asked wondered.

Shadow didn't answer anything. Sonic was not sure, that did Shadow even heard him. Shadow was just looking to the cloudy sky… Sonic walked slowly and carefully next to Shadow. He saw many streetlights on the window. Someone was walking with his darling and they were kissing and holding hands. The girl has a pink top and blue jeans. She was probably an echidna. The boy had very black outfit. He had one earring and two other piercing. He was probably a fox. Then the car stopped and picked the couple up and after five seconds the car disappeared into capital's dark and windy night. Then the capital fell in silence.

"Ummn… Shadow? Why are u here? I mean, u are wounded." Sonic asked carefully.

"Ask the right questions Sonic. That isn't the thing what u really want to know." Shadow said peacefully and a little bit mysteriously.

"Ok then, why are u watching out of the window?" Sonic asked.

"I waited for u." Shadow said quickly.

"What?" Sonic asked confused and continued,

"Why have u been waiting for me?"

"It's… I… just…" Shadow stammered.

"Oh, u can tell me everything Shads. Just tell! It will relieve your life." Sonic said friendly.

"Oh, it's not anything like that! But this is so hard to say, because I know this is only making everything worse." Shadow said.

"So, what's the thing? See, now u are making everything worse, because u are not telling it straight. Stop the intimating!" Sonic recommended frustrated.

"Ok, Sonic… I… I…. I can't stay away from u! U are so handsome and u are making my head spin every time I see u! I can't do anything for it, that when I see your sexy butt, I'm almost getting an orgasm! I know, this is very f*cking strange and crazy, but I love u!" Shadow shouted.

"What the hell are u talking man? Have u eaten some drugs? Maybe heroin? Maybe cocaine? Or what about acid?" Sonic shouted confused and a little bit scared.

"No, I have not eaten drugs! This is the love at the first sign! At the first time I saw u, I knew, that u will belong to me!" Shadow shouted with a horny face and then he pushed Sonic hardly on the floor.

"Shad, stop! I don't wanna be your f*cking toy! Not today, not tomorrow, never!" Sonic shouted very angry.

"Shut the fuck up! I have planned this for a long time and I'm not going to pass this! I have fancied about u for so long, that now, when I finally meet u face to face Sonic, do u really think, that I'm passing this chance?" Shadow asked and continued before Sonic said nothing.

"And if u are so weak, that u can't be a toy for this night, then I'm going to shoot u right to the head and I will rape your dead body!" Shadow threatened.

"Hey, by the way Shads! Why did u shot urself?" Sonic asked and tried to deceive Shadow.

"It was one part of my plan, faker." Shadow said hardly.

"Hey, there is something on the window!" Sonic deceived.

Shadow looked at the window, but he didn't see anything. In that time, Sonic was on his feet again. Shadow was very angry.

"U are going to pay for this!" Shadow shouted and attacked with his very powerful chaos spear - attack. Sonic dodged very well, but the last spear hit on Sonics' right leg. He felt on the floor. Shadow laughed very loudly and balefully. He knew that his dream was almost fulfilled. Sonic tried to creep escape, but Shadow put his leg on Sonics' back. Sonic tried to hit Shadow's leg of his back, but it didn't work. Spindash - attack was too impossible because of the wounded and aching leg.

"U can't escape from me anymore, Sonic. Just give up and let me take care of u with my way." Shadow recommended.

"I'm not doing anything I don't want to do!" Sonic shouted angry.

"Then I have no choices!" Shadow shouted back and kicked Sonic very hardly. Then he did his chaos spear - attack again. Sonic knew that he couldn't escape anymore. Shadow carried Sonic on the bed.


	8. Chapter VIII

_Sonic was walking on the sunny beach. Sand was very hot and the sun was shining right on Sonics' face. Children were swimming on the bright blue sea. Sonic wore sun-glasses and he was talking on the phone with Knuckles. They talked about upcoming parties at Sonics' home. Sonic heard some voices behind him. He turned around._

"_Hey Sonic, long time no see!" Amy giggled._

"_Amy? What now?" Sonic asked confused._

"_Nothing important. I just wanted to see u." Amy said happily._

"_Oh, that's nice" Sonic said and continued:_

"_Wanna hug?"_

"_Sure!" Amy said and then they both hugged each other._

_----_

Sonic yawned a little bit and started to hug Shadow because of the dream. Last night wasn't actually as bad as Sonic thought it would be. Shadow was kind of gentle and it wasn't making pain very much. The sun shined through the window what was still open. Suddenly someone opened the door.

"Hey! It's 13.00 o'clock! Time to leave the room to next residents!" The pink female fox shouted at the door and continued appalled:

"Hey, what the hell are u guys doing?! Hey wake up!!!"

"Uhm… What?" Sonic asked tired and abashed.

"Hey boss? There are two guys lying on the bed! Come to handle them!" The pink fox shouted.

"What's happening here? Shadow asked and yawned. Then he continued:

"Damn… I'm feeling kinda sick…"

"So, two faggots here? Whaaaaaa! Sonic? Shadow? What the hell!" The boss, who had just came in said.

"I don't really know… I don't remember…" Shadow answered.

"What?! How can u forget, what u did to me last night, mister cocksucker? U put your black ***** into my butt and u don't remember it?! And u were so like in heaven same time as u put me into hell!" Sonic shouted very angry.

"What?" Shadow asked confused.

"Oh, boys do not please tell your details! And boss, what should we do with this thing?" The pink fox asked.

"First of all we have to kick these guys out of here!" The boss said.

After a minute both hedgehog were outside the motel. The sun shined to their faces. There were very much traffic on the road. Many poor hedgehogs and echidnas were begging rings from the rich ones. Many of beggars had no clothes. Some girls were naked as well. Sonic and Shadow ran very quickly through the terrible slum area. Many beggars shouted to them to give their rings. There was too a drug sealer, who laughed as a maniac, when Shadow and Sonic ran overtook him. Sonic noticed that and put it to his mind.

Hedgehog ran to the big park, what was in the middle of the capital. There were many couples and joggers on the park. Hedgehog sat on the bench.

"So, u don't remember anything?" Sonic asked carefully.

"Like I said before…" Shadow snapped.

"So, what is the last thing u remember?" Sonic asked.

"Umn… I ordered the drink and then u dropped it and I kinda got angry…. I can't remember anything else…" Shadow recalled.

"Sounds like somebody put something in your drink!" Sonic said and continued:

"By the way, do u really love me?"

"Uh… A little… but I didn't mean to rape u!" Shadow said blushed.

"Oh, I see… But u at least enjoyed it very much… I think." Sonic said comfortingly.

"U aren't angry at all? Did u enjoy it?" Shadow asked confused.

"Ummn… N…" Sonic said, but Shadow interrupted with a soft kiss.

Unfortunately there were many people on the park. Everybody saw that kiss and everybody knew Sonic and Shadow. For Sonics' bad luck, there were many characters with cameras. They took many photos. Shadow didn't notice that. Suddenly something came to Sonics' mouth from Shadows' mouth. It was piece of a pill. Sonic took his mouth quickly farther.

"Shad, what the hell are u doing?!" Sonic shouted very angry.

"I just… Your lips are perfect. I just had to test your kissing skills…" Shadow said blushed.

"Ummn… What's this?" Sonic asked and took the pill of his mouth and continued:

"I didn't know that u have a medication."

"What? I don't have a medication!" Shadow said confused.

"Oh! Remember that drug dealer? He laughed very much when overtook him. Maybe he dazed u?" Sonic supposed.

"Maybe. This piece of pill looks like a piece of ecstasy. U know, they are giving very deep love feeling to the users…" Shadow said.

"So that's the reason to your demeanor yesterday!" Sonic realized.

Finally Sonic and Shadow solved the problem out. But what about those photographers? Will they publish their photos to the different magazines? Will Amy saw that thing? What about Sonic and Shadow? What are they doing next?


	9. Chapter IX

Suddenly Sonic remembered again, that he had been missing over half year. He started to panic. Shadow noticed that something was wrong with Sonic.

"Sonic, what's wrong with u? Saw something terrible?" Shadow asked.

"No, no, no… I have been missing over half years! And now I'm here and everyone has seen me with u. Do u know what that will mean on tomorrow magazines?" Sonic panic.

"I see… Damn! This is my fault, isn't it? I'm the one who did terrible things to u…" Shadow said guilty.

"But my fault is that I came to this capital and I forgot the thing!" Sonic shouted.

"Let's go, Sonic!" Shadow shouted and grabbed Sonics' hand. Then both hedgehogs ran out of the capital. They stopped, when they arrived to the cloudy hill. There was a little bit cold and windy besides the sunny day.

"Shadow, why did u bring me here?" Sonic asked confused.

"I saw many disappointed and appalled faces… I thought that maybe its better if we aren't in the capital anymore." Shadow argued.

"I see… But what should we do now?" Sonic asked.

"I dunno…" Shadow said and continued soon:

"Hey, tell me what have u done for half years."

"Ummn… I was in comatose something about half years… I woke up about week ago. I met friendly hedgehog in the forest in log cottage. Then I came to capital and I met u." Sonic remembered and continued:

"So, what about your story?" Sonic asked.

"Oh… I differed from Rouge, because she fell in love with Knuckles and she found out that I like u… So that's why I lived in the motel." Shadow said.

"And because of me u have no place to sleep anymore…" Sonic bemoaned.

"Oh c'mon, it was my fault! I was so rude and everything!" Shadow said.

"Ok, so what are we going to do now? We have no place where we can go." Sonic asked.

"Hmph… What about those hedgehogs who u met before me?" Shadow asked hopefully.

"Oh… I dunno… See, they are gays and it would be very strange if two male-hedgehogs boarded there…" Sonic said.

"So, have u any better ideas, faker?" Shadow teased.

"But… I even dunno where those hedgehogs live!" I just followed the stream and then someone carried me into cottage, because I fainted!" Sonic shouted.

"Oh c'mon, if u can't find the f*cking house it doesn't mean that I can't find it! Come on blue boy!" Shadow said and grabbed Sonic into his arms. Sonic didn't like that at all. It was kind of shameful to be "Amy". See, Sonic always held Amy on his arms, if there was a danger or if they were in hurry. But the most common reason was that Sonic wanted to show his darling how strong, or how much he loved her. For Sonics' luck, Shadow found the house very quickly; it took only half an hour! Slayer and Killer came out of the log cottage at the same time as Shadow let Sonic down.

"Oh, Sonic! U are back!" Slayer said happily as always.

"Yup and…" Sonic said, but Killer interrupted him.

"Oh, is this your boyfriend? Can I test him tonight?" Killer asked

Shadow looked Sonic with a "please, help me" - face. Sonic noticed it.

"Uhmn… I have to say, that Shadow is not my boyfriend and…" Sonic said, but Shadow interrupted him.

"And I like only girls." Shadow lied.

Slayer and Killer sighed and then no one didn't say nothing for a while. The birds were singing very beautifully and the lake was calm. Killer went into the house and came back soon. Then he broke the silence.

"Coffee is ready." He said.

Then everybody went into the house.


	10. Chapter X

The log cottage looked the same as at the first time Sonic saw it. There were four cups and four plates in the kitchen and in the middle of the table was a beautiful flower bunch. Familiar feeling filled up the whole room.

"Everyone, sit down please." Slayer said nicely.

Everybody sat down, besides Killer who poured the coffee and served pastries with his pink apron. When everybody had their pastries and coffee, Killer sat down, but after that he gave a soft kiss on Slayer cheek. At the same time Sonic closed his eyes, because he tried to escape his bad memories about being kissed and everything. Shadow didn't even notice the thing, because he was just focused on eating and drinking.

"So, have u got some kind of a reason, why u cuties are here or are u just visiting?" Slayer asked.

"Umm… It's kinda complicated thing…" Sonic said.

"Don't worry, we will understand." Killer calmed.

"So, when I leaved this place, I went to the motel. There was Shadow and we had kinda parties in the room and then the owners kicked us out…" Sonic lied a little.

"Oh, how sad! Why u didn't invite us to your party?" Killer asked resentfully.

"Oh…" Sonic said, but didn't invent anything.

"They were private party. Just me, Sonic and some friends." Shadow invented.

"Oh, your friends know, that u are alive Sonic! How did u tell it to them?" Slayer asked interested.

"I didn't… Actually there was only me and Shadow…" Sonic said embarrassed.

"I have never been in a party which has only two guests! It would be very boring!" Killer said.

"Yeah… It was kinda boring… Or I think so… Shadow liked it…" Sonic muttered.

"Yeah, I loved it. It was so…" Shadow said, but realized, that he almost exposed the secret.

"So, how many days are u going to stay here?" Slayer asked friendly.

"Umm… Maybe just this night." Sonic said and continued:

"Wanna fight with the bed problem again?"

"Sure!" Killer trifled.

Shadow was out of the conversation, so he went outside the house. He walked to the lake. Water was very warm and the sun reflected a little bit on the surface of the lake. He took his shoes and gloves of and went to the water. It was very refreshing and calming after running. The atmosphere on the lake was amazing. The water cleaned Shadow in outside, but he felt that it cleaned him in inside too. While he felt that holy feeling, Killer and Slayer were watching him with binoculars.

"Oh, Shadow is so hot!" Killer cried.

"Lemme see too, honey." Slayer begged and grabbed the binoculars from Killer. Then he continued:

"Oh! U are right!"

"Let's kidnap him while he is sleeping." Killer joked.

"Hey guys! What are u doing on the tree?" Sonic asked.

Slayer and Killer freaked out so much that both hedgehogs fell of the tree. Sonic didn't got the idea, so he asked again the same question.

"Ummn… Nothing." Killer said, but at the same time Slayer dropped the binoculars of his hands. Both hedgehogs were so embarrassed. For their bad luck, Shadow just came to them.

"Hey, what are u guys doing?" Shadow asked.

"Those faggots were watching u with their binoculars!" Sonic said.

"What the…?" Shadow said, but Killer interrupted him.

"Shadow! Stay with us! U are just so perfect!"

"And we will make your favourite food every day!" Slayer added.

Shadow was very confused and a little bit angry.

"Sonic, let's go! I can't be in this place anymore!" Shadow shouted and grabbed Sonics' hand and started to run. Sonic was very content to Shadow's decision to leave the place, but it was almost evening, so where they are going to sleep the following night?


	11. Chapter XI

Shadow and Sonic were very tired. They had run all over the place for searching a good place to sleep the following night. It was almost midnight. They were in the capital again. They had run from house to house asking if they can sleep somewhere, but no one didn't let them stay. There were only few houses left. Those houses a little bit farther away than the other houses. Actually they were almost out of the capital!

Sonic and Shadow walked to the first house. It was a light green detached house with beautiful and colourful flowers and there was very well cared front yard. Sonic pushed the door bell calmly. After ten minutes a tiny grandma came to open the door. She had a flower-patterned bathrobe and light blue slippers. She looked very tired and angry.

"Wut are u guys duing here??!" She shouted angry.

"Umm… We are looking for a good place to sleep the following night." Sonic said nicely.

"Sorry, but Ima no taking any strangers here!" Grandma said with her bad English.

"Just one night!" Shadow begged.

"No, no, no, no, no…! Zero nights!" She answered.

Sonic and Shadow turned back and went to the next house. It was dark blue detached house. There was a pink off-road vehicle next to house. Now was Shadow's turn to push the door bell. At the same time he pushed it, the door opened. There was a purple girl bunny. He wore very small miniskirt and very tight and obscene brassiere. She had at least five penetrations. She looked a little bit scary.

"Oh hey cuties! How can I help you?" She asked with a sexy and deep voice.

"We are looking for place to sleep the following night." Shadow said.

"Oh… I don't know about sleeping. But sure I can help you guys!" She said with very horny voice. Sonic noticed that.

"Oh, Shads, we don't have to sleep the following night, do we? We can do something else!" Sonic said with sexy voice to Shadow and winked his eye.

Shadow knew that Sonic wasn't seriously. Shadow saw the situation brightly, so he just went back to Sonic and said:

"Oh yeah, I know what u mean. Let's have some fun tonight my dear husband!"

"Husband?" The bunny asked confused.

"Yup, we're married. Look, I have a ring!" Sonic said.

"Maybe it's not good idea you to sleep here." The bunny said.

"Maybe." Shadow said with horny face.

The bunny closed the door quickly. Sonic started to laugh.

"Gimme high five, pal!" Sonic laughed and gave a high five to Shadow and then he yawned very loudly.

"Getting more tired?" Shadow asked.

"Mmnn… If we don't find good place to sleep, I'll sleep on u, if u don't mind…" Sonic yawned and laughed a little bit.

"U know that I won't mind about that. Remember that there are two houses left…" Shadow said.

They walked to the next house. Shadow had to walk Sonic to the next house. That house was too a detached house. Only difference was that it was white house. There were many plant species on the front yard. Shadow rang the door bell. A light blue girl hedgehog opened the door.

The hedgehog wore a green shirt and black sweatpants.

"Hello there! How can I help you?" The hedgehog asked.

"We are looking for place to sleep the following night." Shadow said.

"Oh, your friend looks terrible! What happened to him?" The hedgehog asked.

"He is just too tired. So, can we stay here?" Shadow asked nicely.

"Oh, sure u can stay here!" The hedgehog said.

"So where are we going to sleep?" Shadow asked.

"We have a guest room. Is it ok, if u guys are sleeping in the same room?" The hedgehog asked.

"Oh, we can handle that!" Shadow assured.

"That's good. Follow me, I'll show u the room!" The hedgehog said and continued:

"Oh, I almost forgot! My name is Anna the Hedgehog, but just call me Anna."

Anna led the hedgehogs to the guest room. Their room was on the second floor. It was light green and there was very soft and red armchair and next to it was very beautiful birch table. Opposite of armchair and table was very comfy double bed.

"This is your room. If you don't want to sleep together, one of you can take the extra mattress under the bed." Anna said nicely.

"Thanks, Anna! I think we can manage this. Good night!" Shadow said friendly to Anna and then Anna walked away and closed the door.

"Sonic, wake up u idiot!" Shadow shouted on Sonics' ear.

"Wh… Let me sleep…" Sonic said very tired.

"Oh c'mon! Do u wanna sleep in double bed alone or do u want to sleep there with me, or do u want to sleep on the mattress?" Shadow asked loudly.

"I wa… to sleep!" Sonic shouted very tired.

"But where?!" Shadow shouted very loudly.

And then it happened. Someone opened the door very quickly. It was a female cat. She looked very angry.

"Be quiet! I want to sleep!!!!!" She shouted.

Then someone else walked to the door. He was a red hedgehog.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"Those guys are messing up the area! They don't let me sleep!" The cat shouted.

"Hmph… I can handle that!" The hedgehog said.

"Stop!" Anna shouted from somewhere then she walked to the door and continued:

"They're our guests now. We have to take good care of them. And they're not messing up the area, Ribbon. And Jack, behave yourself!"

Then was a long silent moment. Then Anna asked:

"So, have u got a problem with bed?"

"Actually I don't know, because Sonic is too tired to say something…" Shadow answered frustrated.

"I see. But can you guys be a little bit quietly?" Anna asked.

"Sure." Shadow answered.

Then the situation was ended. There were only Sonic and Shadow on the room. Shadow had made the decision: Both hedgehogs were sleeping in the same bed. It was so silent, so peaceful. Everybody just slept…


	12. Chapter XII

DUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Urgh… My head…" Shadow groaned.

Sonic had owned the whole bed. Shadow haven't got free space left, so he just fell off the bed.

"Good morning Shads…" Sonic yawned.

"Good morning, fatty!" Shadow shouted.

"Why are u lying on the floor?" Sonic wondered.

"U pushed me, faker!" Shadow shouted.

"Oh really? Are u…" Sonic asked, but Anna's shout interrupted him.

"Ribbon!!!!! What are u watching!!!!! Is this porn???!!!!!"

"No it's not! Or I dunno! Check today's newspaper!" Ribbon said and threw the newspaper to Anna.

"What does this mean?!" Anna shouted while Sonic and Shadow ran in.

The room was some kind of workroom. There was very expensive computer on big table, very nice and comfy blue sofa, huge bookshelf with hundreds of books and many plants. The room had very calming effect.

"What's happening here? We heard terrible noise!" Sonic and Shadow shouted together.

"Maybe we should ask that from u!" Take this!" Anna shouted and threw the newspaper for Sonic.

Sonic and Shadow read it fast.

"Whaaaaaaaat????!!!!!!" Both hedgehog's screamed.

"This can't be true!" Shadow shouted.

"So, do u want to see the site?" Ribbon asked.

"Maybe we have to…" Sonic said.

"Like the article says, this is the tape from the surveillance camera of the hotel room." Ribbon advertised and played the video.

"What the…? Did I? Was I… Oh my god…" Shadow stammered.

"I can explain! See, Shadow was on drugs and he was… He made me to do something I didn't want to!" Sonic shouted anxious.

"Is Shadow a drug addict?" Ribbon asked scared.

"No, he is not… Somebody just put something to his drink." Sonic said apologised.

"Very cruel person, who ever it was!" Ribbon shouted.

"Chaos have begun!!!!!!" Jack ran to the room and shouted and continued:

"Everybody out of the house now!!!!"

"What?" Ribbon, Shadow, Anna and Sonic asked at the same time.

"They are coming to put this place down, if we don't leave the house! And they will kidnap u guys!" Jack shouted terrified.

Everybody ran to the window. There was many persons on the front yard of the house. They carried firing torches and some of them had guns or plaques, which had writing: "Gays can't be heroes", or something like that. Panic filled the house quickly.

"So they really are after us because of that stupid article!" Sonic noted.

"Oh my dear Sherlock, u have eyes…" Shadow said frustrated.

"But we can't get out of the house, because there are so many characters out there! We are blockaded!" Anna shouted.

Then the first demonstrators got through the door. Sonic, Shadow, Anna, Jack and Ribbon just hugged themselves. Can they survive?


End file.
